


он тебя целует

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Даже из песни «Руки вверх!» можно сделать лютое стекло с привкусом порно, отчего бы и нет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	он тебя целует

**Author's Note:**

> Если теперь вы не можете выключить «Руки вверх!» — «а он тебя целует» _ ___в голове, попробуйте Аллегрову =)  
>  **Предупреждения** : отсутствие хэппи-энда, некоторое количество физиологических жидкостей, обсценная лексика

_а он тебя целует_

Поттер целует Уизлетту.

Нет, не так.

Поттер выглядит так, будто сейчас сожрет Уизлетту, сидящую верхом у него на коленях — он сгреб ее за едва прикрытый задравшейся юбкой зад («коровий круп», — презрительно выплевывает Паркинсон) и прижимает к себе изо всех сил, а она трется об него в рваном и завораживающем ритме. 

И это видят абсолютно все.

Отвращение, вожделение, зависть и застилающая глаза ревность мешаются у Малфоя внутри в причудливый ядовитый коктейль.

— Пойдем, — говорит Панси и тянет его за локоть. — Пойдем, Драко, не нужно на это смотреть.

_говорит что любит_

Квиддич, снова квиддич, ревущие трибуны, «Холихедские гарпии» вырывают победу, Уизлетта потная, мерзкая, в красных пятнах, лучший охотник десятилетия, вскидывает кубок над головой, мокрые от пота рыжие волосы блестят на солнце медью.

Тысячи глаз обожают ее в этот момент, и он видит, как губы Поттера складываются в отчетливое «моя девочка». В отчетливое «люблю». 

_и ночами обнимает_

Конечно, он пробует переключиться. На мальчиков, девочек, («оборотней, — с энтузиазмом предлагает Паркинсон, — кентавров. Ни в чем себе не отказывай, на войне все средства хороши»). Его мальчики как манекены — слишком твердые, слишком угловатые; его девочки как куклы — слишком мягкие, слишком податливые, слишком _мокрые_ , и он, не таясь, вытирает два пальца о простыни и уходит без извинений, а в его голове этими же пальцами Поттер трахает Уизлетту, и она слишком мягкая, слишком податливая, слишком _мокрая_. 

_к сердцу прижимает_

Они сталкиваются с Поттером в раздевалке после квиддичного матча — невыразимцы против авроров, размазавших их по полю ровным слоем, — и Поттер весел, пьян адреналином и победой, красив и желанен настолько, что у Малфоя застит разум. Он толкает Поттера плечом так, что тот отлетает к шкафчикам, — бамммм — гулко лязгает жестяная дверца, и Поттер бросается на него в ответ, с легкостью, как сраную марионетку, прижимая к стене и фиксируя горло. Те тридцать секунд, что его поджарое, твердое тело в одном полотенце прижимается к Малфою, он не без оснований считает лучшими тридцатью секундами своей жизни. 

_а я мучаюсь от боли со своей любовью_

Все должно закончиться не так. Он хочет Поттера себе; он лучше для него, он готов отдать все и ничего взамен не потребовать, он готов умолять. Послушай, Поттер, ты только послушай, я буду твоей самой мокрой дыркой, твоим самым послушным ртом, _твоей девочкой_ , Поттер, хочешь?

Панси говорит: пиздец.

Панси говорит: Драко, прекращай.

Панси говорит: ты ебанулся, мне страшно.

 _фотографии в альбоме_

Это «свадьба десятилетия», Поттер и Уизлетта в одинаковом белом машут руками с первой полосы «Пророка» и улыбаются одинаково счастливо и жутко пустыми глазницами. Вокруг Мэнора вьются почтовые совы, бьются о стекло крыльями. В его голове взрываются стеклянные колокольчики, режут, режут глазные яблоки зазубренными осколками, вытекают наружу злыми слезами. Он разбивает стеклянные окна, режет руки зазубренными осколками разноцветных леденцовых витражей, и домашний эльф, привлеченный шумом и грохотом, исчезает с испуганным писком. 

_о тебе напомнят_

_о тебе_


End file.
